Une réalisation soudaine
by Stancella
Summary: Pendant des années, les frères d'Arthur l'ont rejeté, frappé, insulté et détesté. Mais un jour, Allistair réalise dans quelles conditions vit la petite nation. L'opinion qu'il a de lui change alors.
**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère que vous aimerez.**

Arthur chancela sous la violence du coup. Il lança un regard apeuré à Allistair qui avait toujours le poing levé.

-Maintenant, fiche le camp ! Ordonna ce dernier.

La petite nation ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit ses jambes à son cou.

« _Pathétique..._ » pensa Allistair en le regardant fuir. Oh, qu'il détestait l'anglais. Il était si faible, si fragile. Et malgré tout, il avait provoqué la mort de leur mère. C'était quand il avait compris ça qu'il avait commencé à le rejeter. Il savait que c'était stupide, que ça ne ramènerait pas leur mère, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Afin de se calmer, Allistair reprit sa marche dans la forêt. Il décida de prendre un chemin qu'il n'avait, jusqu'alors, jamais emprunté. Au bout d'un moment, il aperçu une maison qui, de toute évidence, appartenait à quelqu'un de très pauvre. Elle semblait vide. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'approcha de la maison. Cette maison l'intriguait. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il était à l'intérieur. Il eu un pincement au cœur en voyant dans quel était l'endroit. Le mot « misérable » n'était même pas assez fort pour le décrire. Le toit était percé de partout et les meubles semblaient à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Par contre, chose étrange, les meubles semblaient tous faits pour des enfants. À croire qu'il n'y avait que des enfants qui vivaient là. C'est alors qu'il aperçu une cape qui traînait sur le sol. Il la ramassa se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une des capes d'Arthur.

« _C'est pas possible... Arthur vit dans... dans ce... dans ce taudis ?!_ »

Arthur était le seul de ses frères à ne pas vivre avec lui. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne vivait pas dans un endroit très luxueux, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était pauvre à ce point. Il ne souhaitait à personne de vivre dans un endroit pareil, pas même à Arthur. Il ne s'attarda pas. Il sortit de la maison et prit le chemin du retour. Alors qu'il était à l'orée de la forêt, il aperçu Arthur, qui affalé sur le sol, se tenait le ventre. Visiblement, il avait faim. Il ne s'apercevait pas de sa présence. Il retint un cri lorsqu'il vit le petit arracher une poignée d'herbe et la mettre en bouche. De l'herbe ! Le petit en était réduit à manger de l'herbe ! Cymru, Sean et lui-même avaient parfois du mal à trouver de la nourriture, mais jamais à ce point. Il entendit un bruit de pas et aperçu Francis, qui portait un récipient couvert d'une pièce de tissu et qui se dirigeait vers Arthur. Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit le français.

-Francis ! S'exclama-t-il en courant vers lui.

-Salut, petit monstre ! Je t'ai apporté des gâteaux au miel.

-Chouette ! J'adore tes gâteaux !

-Oh, zut ! Moi qui espérais que tu les refuserais.

-Pff... Crétin, va !

Allistair ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ils faisaient leur petit numéro mais leur affection sautait aux yeux. Francis s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, mit Arthur sur ses genoux et tous deux dégustèrent les gâteaux. Arthur souriait. Allistair réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Arthur sourire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire ça, avant.

« _Parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Parce qu'il n'est pas heureux._ » Réalisa-t-il. Cette constatation le frappa aussi sûrement qu'une épée. Si Arthur n'était pas heureux, c'était à cause de son attitude ainsi que celle de Cymru et Sean envers lui. Ils l'avaient toujours frappé, insulté, lui avaient lancé pierres et flèches, s'étaient moqués de lui. Qui pourrait être heureux dans ces conditions ? Pour la première fois, Allistair eu pitié du petit. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été lâche. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini les gâteaux, Francis souleva la tunique de l'enfant. À la vu des blessures sur son dos, il s'exclama :

-Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

-C'est rien, t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste mes frères qui m'ont frappé, rien de grave.

Allistair eu un pincement au cœur en entendant ça. Il ne savait ce qui faisait le plus pitié à entendre. La phrase en elle-même ou le ton neutre avec laquelle il l'avait dite ?

-« Rien de grave » ?! Non mais tu t'entends, là ?! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est tes frères qui t'ont fait ça qu'il ne faut pas s'en inquiéter !

Francis sortit une pommade sa poche et l'étala sur les blessures d'Arthur. Celui-ci fondit en larme et dit :

-J'aimerais bien... qu'ils soient avec moi comme ils sont entre eux. Mais ils me fr... frappent tou... toujours ! Ils me détestent !

-Ils ne te détestent pas vraiment. Mais votre mère est morte peu de temps après ta naissance. Sa mort a rendu tes frères tristes. Et quand on est triste de la mort de quelqu'un, on cherche souvent un coupable sur lequel rejeter la faute. Tes frères savaient que tu était le nouveau représentant de son territoire. Cette raison leur a suffit pour faire de toi le coupable. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

-Je pense, oui.

Allistair s'éloigna, reprenant le chemin du retour. Tout en marchant, il réfléchissait. Ce qu'avait dit Francis... C'était exactement ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant.

-Ca va pas, Allistair ? Demanda Cymru en s'approchant de lui, tout comme Sean. L'écossais leur raconta tout. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il vit qu'ils avaient l'air aussi chamboulé que lui.

-C'est vrai qu'on n'a vraiment réfléchit avant de le rejeter. Remarqua Sean.

-Je me demande si on l'aurait fait si on avait su quelles conséquence ça a eu. Dit Cymru.

-En tout cas, demain, j'irais lui présenter mes excuses. Décida Allistair.

 _ **Le lendemain**_

Allistair était debout sur une branche d'arbre, tenant un arc et une flèche. Il était en train de chasser. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'excuser auprès d'Arthur mais il avait l'intention de le faire le plus rapidement possible. C'est alors qu'il vit Arthur arriver en courant, poursuivi par deux humains. Les humains avaient peur d'eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas leur différence. Tout à coup, Arthur trébucha et s'effondra sur le sol. Les deux humains s'approchèrent de lui. L'un d'eux le souleva par la tunique et leva le poing, prêt à frapper. Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux d'Allistair. Les humains n'avaient jamais osé s'en prendre à lui. Mais ils profitaient de la faiblesse et du jeune âge d'Arthur pour le maltraiter. Tout comme lui l'avait fait. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à sa propre lâcheté. Il réagit vite. Il décocha une flèche qui se ficha sur le sol. Surpris, les deux humains et Arthur levèrent la tête et le virent.

-Croyez pas que je vous ai manqués. C'était juste un avertissement. Je vous jure, si vous levez la main sur lui, ou mieux, si vous ne le lâchez pas immédiatement, je vous louperai pas !

Pour toute réponse, les deux humains éclatèrent de rire et frappèrent Arthur. Allistair décocha une autre flèche qui se ficha dans le bras de celui qui tenait Arthur. Ce dernier le lâcha dans un gémissement de douleur. Allistair prépara une autre flèche et menaça :

-Déguerpissez ou la prochaine sera dans votre cœur !

Les deux humains détalèrent sans demander leur reste. Allistair sauta de l'arbre et s'agenouilla près d'Arthur. Ce dernier semblait vraiment étonné.

-Pourquoi t'as pris ma défense ?

-Parce je veux te parler de quelque chose.

-Mais j'ai rien fait !

-Je sais bien ! C'est pas à propos d'une quelconque bêtise que je veux te parler.

-À propos de quoi, alors ?

-En fait... Hier... J'ai vu la baraque dans laquelle tu vis. Et aussi... Je t'ai vu avec Francis et j'ai entendu votre conversation. Ça m'a fait réaliser à quel point mon comportement envers toi était horrible. C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler. Pour m'excuser.

Arthur sembla encore plus surpris.

-Je sais que ça peut sembler gonflé, mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes une chance. Je voudrais que tu viennes vivre avec Sean, Cymru et moi. J'aimerais que tu me laisses une chance d'être le grand frère que j'ai jamais été.

Le petit regarda les yeux d'Allistair à la recherche d'une lueur de moquerie. Il n'y vit que de la sincérité et de l'inquiétude. Alors, il lui sauta au cou. Il avait tellement espéré ces instant. Il en avait rêvé, sans oser l'avouer à personne, mise à part Francis. Allistair le serra contre lui en disant :

-J'te promets... J'te promet que je serai toujours là pour toi, désormais... petit frère.

Jamais des mots n'ont rendu Arthur si heureux.


End file.
